


Danger can make people do crazy things

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confessing Their Love, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, damnit john, i don't know what happened, it was supposed to be smut, they just started confessing their love, you and sherlock and your completely obvious love for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John risks his life for Sherlock at the pool, Sherlock is upset that John would be so stupid and John is upset that Sherlock would be so blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger can make people do crazy things

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction, I worked hard and I hope you like it, even though it's tiny.

As Moriarty leaves the building John can feel his muscles relax and the tension fading from the room, his attention settles on his flatmate's surprised expression and gaping mouth, 'I could definitely put _that_ to good use' he found himself thinking, still pumping with adrenaline. Realizing how inappropriate his thoughts were and fearing Sherlock's almost psychic ability to know exactly what John is thinking, he feels the heat creep up into his face. Sherlock's mouth closed slowly as he saw John's face turn red and his expression faded into one of confusion. "I-I-i don't understand" Sherlock started, John couldn't help but laugh a little 

"Now you know how I feel" he said with a grin,   
"This isn't a joke John! He could have killed you!" Sherlock yelled back, his deep voice echoing off the walls. 

"Yeah, well it would have been worth it" he replied. 

"You underestimate the value of your life," Sherlock said. Momentarily taken aback by the comment John stared at the tall dark haired man in the dimly lit pool room, when he recovered his thoughts he looked down at the ground and muttered quietly, 

"It's not that though, the value of my life, that is".   
"What is it then?" Sherlock's voice still booming, but not quite as loud as before. 

"It's the value of yours" and just like that, Sherlock's face is back to shock, 

"Wh-what do you mean?" 

"What I mean, you bloody git, is," John looked back into Sherlock's eyes, "I did it because..I love you" 

"You wh-wha, love me?" Sherlock stutters out, which he notices he's doing a lot of right now. John sighed and looked up 

"Yes. You damned insufferable beautiful man. I. Love. Y-" John didn't get the last word out, he found himself crushed into the twill fabric of a Belstaff coat, Sherlock's arms wrapped tightly around John as his words finally sunk in. 

"I love you too," John's smile glowed though no one could see it because it was burried in the man's shoulder returning the hug he had waited for since he saw him in Bart's hospital what seemed like forever ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was going to be smut, then the characters took over and started confessing their love for one another. This WAS a prompt I saw on tumblr suggesting that John and Sherlock had sexy times after John got out of the bomb jacket and I don't know what happened...


End file.
